Shockeye
Shockeye of the Quawncing Grig was a vicious cannibal alien employed as a chef in Station Camera, located in a region of space known as the Third Zone. He appeared as one of the villains in the Doctor Who serial "The Two Doctors". History Shockeye belonged to a race of barbarians called the Androgums, which were employed for physical labor on the station where genetic research was being conducted. Like most of his species, Shockeye showed little interest in anything other than food and often fantasized about the most exotic dishes he could conceive over the galaxy. After seeing a human (the Doctor's friend Jamie McCrimmon) for the first time, he became completely obsessed about proving human meat. At first he attempted to legally buy Jamie, which the Doctor obviously refused. He later attempted to take him by force with no success. Meanwhile, a fellow Androgum named Chessene, who had her intellect augmented by station chief scientist Dastari, allied herself with the hostile Sontarans in a plan to destroy the station and kidnap the Doctor, bringing him to Earth to experiment on him and try to obtain the genetic symbiosis between Time Lords and their TARDIS crafts, the key which allows the native of Gallifrey and those traveling with them to journey through spacetime while keeping their molecular integrity intact. Shockeye stood with them, even if his major (perhaps only) interest in the entire mission revolved around the opportunity to get a taste on human flesh. Following the Second Doctor's abduction, the Sixth Doctor and Peri arrive to find the space station empty and the fresh bodies left by the Sontaran invaders. They find Jamie, seemingly the only survivor, and the Doctor manages to establish a telepathic link with his previous incarnation over the spacetime plan, finding out that he had been taken to the Spanish city of Seville on Earth. Once there, Peri is sent to investigate and Shockeye takes an interest in her. He chases her and knocks her out, bringing her to the kitchen to become the main ingredient in his next meal. Fortunately, he is interrupted by Chessene, who needs Shockeye's genetic material as she plans to have Dastari convert the Second Doctor into a half Androgum himself. After this conversion, the Second Doctor and Shockeye escape to a local restaurant to feast on all Earth delicacies they can. Shockeye is disappointed to find out that humans are not a cannibal species, but approves of the meat of many Earth animals. When his alien currency is not accepted as payment, he turns violent and viciously stabs the restaurant owner, Oscar Botcherby, killing him. The Second Doctor, having left the experiment table before a stable genetic change could occur, returned to his normal self. Both versions of the Doctor were then kidnapped and Chessene finally granted Shockeye's pleas and allowed him to cook one of the humans, Jamie. He then ties Jamie to a table and proceeds to torture him with a device to tenderize meat. Meanwhile, Peri helps the Sixth Doctor to escape and Shockeye is called to go after him before he can finish Jamie. He wounds the Doctor with a knife and chases him through the forests, where the Doctor manages to kill his pursuer using cyanide, which had been left behind by Botcherby (the man Shockeye had killed), who used it to collect moths as he was a lepidopteran enthusiast. Navigation Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Symbolic Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased